creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Akademische Liebe
Epilog Wahr gewordenen Manifestationen ihrer Paranoia. So echt, dass sie fast zum Greifen nahe sind. Sie spürt wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wird, fester, als würde sie ihrer Angst direkt ins Auge blicken. Sie spürt den fauligen Hauch des Etwas, welches sie mittlerweile auch am Tag quält. Sanfte Berührungen aus dem Nichts, eine geradezu Unwohl verursachende Wärme, die sich schleichend nähert. Ihre Haut beginnt zu schmerzen und die Wärme wandelt sich in Hitze. Der Druck wird immer größer und sie hält es nicht mehr aus. Sie will wieder atmen, leben können. Sie fasst all ihren Mut zusammen und dreht sich um. Doch was sie sieht ist schlimmer als all ihre Befürchtungen. Sie sah… Nichts. Wieder einmal hat ihr Gehirn ihr einen Streich gespielt. Und durch dieses Martyrium wandert sie nun bald zwei Jahre. Seit dem Tag, an dem sie Dani kennengelernt hatte… Mai 2018 - Daniel Es ist ein lauer Tag. Für den Frühling zu warm, aber noch kein richtiger Sommervorbote. Josephine ist auf dem Weg zu Uni, um die Notizen für die letzte Vorlesung abzuholen. In letzter Zeit fühlte sie sich nicht sonderlich gut. Aber dennoch wollte sie mit dem Stoff nicht hinterher hinken. „Nur wer es trotz aller Bemühungen nicht schafft, der sollte aufgeben!“ - das war die Devise ihres Dozenten. Sie mochte Professor Jaricks. Er war Mitte 50 und somit mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie, aber dennoch hat er seinen Charme nicht verloren. Er hat stets gute Laune, oder wirkt zumindest so, und hat die Geduld eines Heiligen. Egal wie oft dieselbe Frage gestellt wurde, Professor Jaricks beantwortete sie in aller Ruhe. Manchmal ließ er auch Fragen sammeln um sie, spätestens am übernächsten Tag, teilweise mit graphischen Beispielen zu erklären. Er war allgemein sehr beliebt. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass ihm mehrfach Affären angedichtet wurden. Josephine war anders. Sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmen konnte. Warum sollte ein Mann, welcher so eloquent ist und eine tolle Familie hat… Warum sollte er sich nicht mit seiner Vorzeigestudentin als Liebhaberin zufrieden geben? Sicher, es gibt genügend Angebote. Aber zwischen ihnen ist es etwas anderes. Es ging über das Fleischliche hinaus. Es war viel intensiver als Sex. Wie oft haben sie bereits nur dagesessen und philosophiert? Er liebt sie nicht nur wie eine Geliebte. Und er wiederum, ist zu ihrem Leben geworden. Josephine nähert sich dem Hörsaal. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie dieses Kichern vernimmt. Nicht laut, aber noch laut genug, so dass sie es nicht als Einbildung abtun könnte. Ein ungutes Gefühl befällt sie, da normalerweise um diese Zeit nur sie und der Professor anwesend sind. Hat er etwa doch jemand neues und war zu feige ihre Beziehung zu beenden? Oder übertreibt sie in ihrer Angst vor einer Ablehnung und der Professor hat ihre Verabredung schlichtweg vergessen? Langsam öffnet sie die Tür. Als sie den Hörsaal betritt bleibt ihr Herz gefühlt für eine Minute stehen. Zwar ist es in Wirklichkeit nur ein kleiner Moment, aber lang genug um Angst zu schüren. Vor ihr ist der Professor und geht gerade den Vortrag für den nächsten Tag durch. Es gefällt ihr, wie selbstbewusst er alles erläutert und die Grafiken erklärt. Was ihr jedoch nicht gefällt, ist die junge Frau, geschätzt auf Anfang Zwanzig, die verträumt mit einem ihrer schwarzen Dreads spielt und ihn geradezu anhimmelt und jedes seiner Worte zu verschlingen scheint. Als sie Josephine bemerkt, steht sie auf, verbeugt sich gegenüber Professor Jaricks und verlässt nach einem freundlichen Lächeln kichernd den Saal. Dieses Kichern… Josephine weiß nicht warum, aber jagt ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Aber das ist nun nebensächlich. Endlich sind sie und ihr Geliebter wieder allein, so wie es sein sollte. „Daniel, hast du etwa unser Treffen vergessen?“ Der Professor blickt sie leicht verwundert an. „Wieso sollte ich genau den Moment vergessen, auf den ich bereits den ganzen Tag gewartet habe? Komm, ich habe etwas für dich…“. Zögernd nähert sie sich, doch kaum hält er sie in seinem Arm, hat sie all ihre Sorgen wieder vergessen. Was war nochmal passiert bevor sie in den Hörsaal kam? Hatte jemand ihr einen Witz erzählt oder sie ausgelacht? Sie weiß es nicht mehr. Sie weiß nur noch, dass sie in diesem Moment alles hat was sie braucht um glücklich zu sein... Nachdem er ihr durchs Haar gestrichen hat, überreicht der Professor ihr einen Umschlag. „Hier sind die Aufzeichnungen, die dir noch fehlen. Ich habe noch etwas Weiteres in den Umschlag getan. Als eine Art Überraschung. Ich weiß ja wie sehr dir unsere Gespräche am Herzen liegen… Ich möchte, dass du dir über dieses Thema Gedanken machst und möchte, dass du nächste Woche vor deinen Kommilitonen referierst.“ Gerade als Josephine den Umschlag öffnen will hält Professor Jaricks ihre Hand fest. „Warte bitte bis du wieder in deiner Wohnung bist. Gleich kommt die Direktorin zu einer Unterredung und ich möchte nicht, dass dadurch alles komplizierter wird... Nimm dir nachher so viel Zeit wie du willst. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht auf Anhieb verstehen wirst, was ich dir da anbiete. Aber bitte nehme es dir zu Herzen.“ Leicht geknickt stimmt sie dem Ganzen zu und verspricht ihr Bestes zu geben. Bereits nach Zehn Minuten macht Josephine sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Sie kann sich nicht weiterhelfen, aber irgendwie kam der Professor ihr anders vor als sonst. Er war nicht der Daniel Jaricks, den sie kennt, nicht der, der mit ihr des Nächtens in den Himmel schaut um seine Gedanken in die Ferne schweifen zu lassen. Aber darüber kann sie sich nun keinen Kopf machen. Es steht etwas Besonderes an, eine Überraschung. Den Umschlag fest umklammernd macht sie sich auf den Heimweg. Ein Gedanke jagt den anderen. Welches Thema könnte es sein? Ansichten bezüglich der menschlichen Psyche? Eine Art Selbstreflexion? Vielleicht möchte er es ihr ermöglichen durch diesen Vortrag zu ihren Gefühlen zueinander zu stehen? In ihrem Kopf rast es und rast es… Sie vernimmt noch ganz wage ein Kichern bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wird und sie zusammensackt. „Josephine? Jojo? Kannst du mich hören…?“ Sanftmütige braune Augen schauen sie an. Doch wer ist diese Person? Eine beklemmende Angst erfasst Josephine und sie kann sich kaum noch rühren. Lautlos formt sie die Worte „Hilfe“ und „Wer bist du?“, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemüht, es kommt nicht mehr als ein kaum hörbares Glucksen aus ihrer Kehle. „Du bist noch nicht soweit...“ Diese Stimme, Josephine sieht nicht woher sie kommt. Sie hört sich vertraut an, aber dennoch irgendwie fremd und kalt. „Ich werde warten…“ Bevor ihr erneut schwarz vor Augen wird sieht Josephine einen Umriss, sie kann jedoch nicht zuordnen- ein Mann, eine Frau oder doch etwas ganz anderes…? Juni 2018 - Schwarz All die Ereignisse des letzten Monats haben sehr an Josephine gezerrt. Ihr Professor, der sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen immer mehr von ihr abwendet. Die Zusatzaufgabe, welche mit dem Thema „Wahnsinn und Obsession“ geradezu ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen sind… Und dann diese plötzliche Ohnmacht. Seitdem sie sich wieder besser fühlt macht sie sich Gedanken darüber, wer diese Personen bei ihr an diesem Abend waren. Daniel… war es ihr Daniel, Professor Jaricks? Aber die Augen, sie haben nicht gepasst… Und diese Frau, wie kann man so kalt, aber dennoch vertraut klingen? Es macht einfach alles keinen Sinn. Am Schlimmsten ist jedoch das Kichern. Immer, sobald Josephine in irgendeine Art von Tagtraum abdriftet packt sie dieses Gefühl. Es ist kaum zu beschreiben. Eine Art wohlige Wärme, die einem jedoch einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt. Sobald dieses Gefühl einsetzt hört sie ein Kichern und es steigt blanke Angst in ihr auf. Und Wut. Aber ihr ist, als hätte sie es bereits vor diesen Panikattacken gehört. Sie ist wie immer auf den Weg zum Hörsaal. Heute findet eine Lesung zum Thema Reinkarnation statt. Professor Jaricks wird heute von einer neuen Referendarin begleitet. Als sie über den Campus geht konnte sie bereits erste Gerüchte wahrnehmen. Zum Beispiel, dass der Professor seine Frau bereits für sie verlassen hätte und dass er nie jemanden anderen außer ihr gehabt habe… Wenn sie nur daran denkt wird ihr schlecht. Aber sie darf sich davon nicht einschüchtern lassen und kann sich nicht, nur weil der Professor sich doch für jemanden anderen interessiert, ihren Bachelor ruinieren lassen. Josephine nimmt gerade die Klinke in die Hand, als sich, sobald die Tür einen Spalt breit auf ist, von innen ein viel zu vertrautes Geräusch tief in ihre Gedanken bohrt. Kichernd steht eine junge Frau vor ihr. Lange schwarze Dreads, ein schwarzes Kleid und Boots. Josephine ist erstarrt vor Angst. „Komm, setz dich Jojo. Wie mir scheint kommst du genau richtig…“ Ihr Herz schlägt voller Panik immer schneller, fester. Das kann nicht sein. Nicht sie. Dieses Kichern… Was ist damals wirklich passiert…? Sie sieht nur wie alles um sie herum verschwimmt. Die Geräusche werden immer dumpfer und innerhalb von Sekunden wird alles um sie herum schwarz. November 2018 - Neustart Es ist nun bald fünf Monate her, dass sie ihr Studium unterbrochen hat. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Die Blicke der anderen, das Getuschel und immer wieder die Paranoia, dass das Kichern wiederkehren könnte. Josephine ist nun in eine andere Stadt gezogen und versucht ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Doch wann ist es ihr eigentlich entglitten? Sie holt einen Umschlag hervor. Es ist jener Umschlag, den Professor Jaricks ihr vor nun fast einem halben Jahr überreicht hat. Mittlerweile versteht sie auch warum sie das alles in Ruhe lesen sollte… In dem Umschlag war ein an sie persönlich gerichteter Brief: „Liebe Josephine. Ich genieße den Ehrgeiz, den du an den Tag legst sehr. Jedoch mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen darüber, was du dir vorstellst. Ich merke, wie sehr dich unsere Gespräche erfreuen, geradezu erregen zu scheinen. Oft scheinst du, als wärst du immer einer anderen Welt, am Träumen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer stärker meine Nähe suchst, was sicherlich auch daran liegt, dass ich dir gegenüber sehr offen war. Du bist wie eine Tochter für mich. Darum will ich dich nicht ohne Dir zuvor zu helfen aus dem Kurs ausschließen. Ich hoffe, dass die beiliegenden Unterlagen dir helfen, zu erkennen, dass du einen falschen Weg einschlägst und die Wahrheit erkennst bevor es zu spät ist. Ich möchte, dass du dich ernsthaft mich dem Thema auseinander setzt um unsere Situation zu verstehen und einen Vortrag hältst um mir dies zu beweisen. Des Weiteren empfehle ich dir, dich von jetzt an bei Fragen an einen anderen Dozenten zu wenden.“ Dann kamen Adressen von Psychologen, welche sich auf Persönlichkeitsstörungen spezialisiert haben und Broschüren über Stalking und Obsession, sowie eine Übersicht aller Dozenten in seinem Fachbereich. „War ich wirklich so schlimm? War nichts davon echt? Das kann nicht sein...“ Es will ihr nicht in den Kopf, das alles was sie erlebt hat nicht echt gewesen sein soll. Sie haben Ausflüge unternommen, Nächte miteinander verbracht, sowohl mental als auch physisch. Das war keine Einbildung. Niemals. Josephine kramt geht an ihren Kleiderschrank, hier hebt sie ihre Erinnerungsstücke in einem kleinen Karton auf. Als sie den Schuhkarton öffnet überkommt sie plötzlich ein kalter, wohliger Schauer. Ein Schauer, wie sie ihn seit langem nicht mehr hatte. Sie muss sich hinsetzten um nicht wie früher ohnmächtig zu werden. Nach einer kurzen Pause beginnt sie die Fotos herauszuholen - um diese sogleich fallen zu lassen. Diese Augen, diese verdammten braunen Augen. Sanft und eindringlich zugleich. Wem gehören diese Augen? Sie wirken maskulin, aber nicht gänzlich. Auf der Rückseite steht Februar 2018. Das war der Monat, in dem sie ihr Studium angefangen hatte, in dem sie Daniel, ihren Professor, kennengelernt hatte. Und die beiden sich, sofern ihre Erinnerung sie nicht betrügt, lieben gelernt haben. Es muss Beweise geben. Aber es sind nicht seine Augen. Oder doch? Sie wirken so unendlich vertraut. Ihr Kopf beginnt wieder zu dröhnen und als sie eine weitere Aufnahme sieht, dieses Mal des gesamten Kopfes, wird ihr schlecht und ein leises Kichern kriecht wie ein Flashback aus der letzten Ecke ihres Verstandes hervor. Das Gesicht wirkt makellos. Sowohl sanfte als auch harte Züge sind zu erkennen. Allgemein strahlt es eher eine Strenge aus, wenn da nicht diese sanften Augen wären, welche nicht so ganz dazu passen. Ein wenig zu maskulin. Das ganze wird von schwarzen Dreads eingerahmt und wirkt wie ein Portrait aus einer anderen Zeit. Ihr wird heiß und kalt. Sie muss hier weg, egal wohin. Mitbewohner Es war Ende Januar. Schon lange hat sie keinen so schönen Tag mehr erlebt. Die Krähen geben ihr Bestes und das tote Geäst der Campusbäume erstrahlt in einer morbiden Schönheit, als die Sonne durch es hindurch scheint. Schon immer war sie auffälliger, etwas speziell. Die meisten halten Abstand, bezeichnen sie als sonderbar. Das liegt daran, dass gerade dies das Einzige ist, was sie interessiert. Einfach alles was anders ist. Ein richtiges Sozialleben pflegt sie nicht, daher ist sie seitdem sie auf dem Campus angekommen ist die meiste Zeit allein. Eigentlich hat sie es wirklich sehr gut in ihrem Wohnkomplex. Es gibt insgesamt nur sechs Wohnungen, welche aufgrund dieser Tatsache eine sehr angenehme Größe haben. 80qm², aufgeteilt in eine Wohnküche, ein Gästebad, und zwei gleichgroße Zimmer, welche durch ein Vollbad verbunden sind. Sie findet es nicht schlimm alleine in diesem Komfort zu wohnen, aber manchmal plagt sie doch das Fehlen zwischenmenschlicher Aktionen. Es hat wirklich nicht nur Vorteile allein zu sein, auch wenn man alles so gestalten kann wie es nur einem selbst passt. Die ganze Wohnung schreit förmlich nach ihr: Seien es die selbstgemalten Bilder an der Wand, ihr Faible für alte Möbel oder ihr größter Schatz, eine Sammlung voller Kuriositäten und Obskurem, welche bisher jede potenzielle Mitbewohnerin verschreckt hat… Aber es sind die einfachen Dinge die fehlen, die die man sich nicht einfach irgendwo hinstellen oder aufhängen kann. Nach Hause zu kommen und auf dem Sofa zusammen die bestellte Pizza essen. Über den Unterrichtsstoff des Tages diskutieren. Mal herzhaft lästern oder sich streiten. Oder das Begehren eines jeden- jemanden haben, dem man auch seine Gedanken und Gefühle anvertrauen kann. Ohne Freunde und auswärtige Hobbies ist ungenutzte Zeit verschwendete Zeit. Also nutzt sie ihre Zeit um ausgiebig zu Studieren. Das hilft auf der sozialen Ebene nicht viel weiter, bringt dafür gute Noten. Innerlich jedoch bereitet sie sich nur auf einen bestimmten Tag vor. Der Tag, an dem sich ihr Leben ändern wird. Der Tag, an dem ihre Einsamkeit ein Ende haben wird. Es ist an der Zeit das sich alles ändert. Es klopft an der Tür. „Hallo, ich bin Josephine. Ich glaube, ab heute wohnen wir zusammen…“ Langsam öffnet sich die Tür. Mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen, Vorfreude, Angst und Neugier wird ihr entgegen geblickt. „Hey, entschuldige… Komm rein. Lass dich nicht von mir oder der Wohnung abschrecken.“ Verdutzt trägt Josephine ihre Habseligkeiten in die Wohnung und bekommt einen kleinen Rundgang. „Hier haben wir die Wohnküche, es ist alles vorhanden was man braucht. Auch wenn sich sicherlich nicht viele hier her verirren, könnte eine Großfamilie damit abgedeckt werden. Ich koche sehr gerne fremde Gerichte und setz auch manchmal etwas zum Trinken an, wenn du mich verstehst… Dafür braucht man manchmal bestimmte Küchengeräte. Wenn du hier bleiben willst, muss also in der Richtung nichts mehr besorgt werden. Die Bilder sind extra gerahmt damit man sie wieder abhängen kann. Die Möbel, naja, ich finde alte Dinge reizvoller als moderne. Sie haben teilweise ganze Epochen erlebt… Du kannst du natürlich auch deine eigenen Ideen einbringen, Möbel, Bilder, Deko… Das linke Zimmer wäre Deins. Das ist noch komplett leer. Bis jetzt ist nie jemand lange genug geblieben um sich wohnlich einzurichten…“ Josephine bleibt vor einem der Bilder stehen. Es ist komplett in dunklen Nuancen gehalten. Von Weitem sah es aus, als wäre es nur ein Dunkler Kreis auf einem noch dunkleren Hintergrund. Doch je näher sie an das Bild heran trat, desto deutlicher zeigte sich ihr, dass das kein Kreis war, sondern vielmehr eine Figur. Eine Figur, mit langgezogenem dicken Schädel und langen Gliedmaßen, welches sich in den Schwanz zu beißen scheint. „Wie Dir sicherlich aufgefallen ist, habe ich einen eher viele verschreckenden Einrichtungsstil. Daher ist das Zimmer noch zu haben… Das Bild habe ich selbst gemalt. Es soll eine Hommage an H.R.Giger sein. Ich liebe seine Filme. Es ist ein Mischung aus seinem berühmten Alien und…“ „Ouroboros…“, unterbricht Josephine. „Der Anfang und das Ende. Eine völlig autarke Existenz, welcher im Kosmos lebt...“ wie hypnotisiert starrt sie das Bild an. „Entschuldige, ich habe mich eine Zeit lang sehr für Mythologie interessiert... Mir gefällt das Bild, es kann einen zum Nachdenken bringen.“ „Äh, genau… Wahnsinn...“ Es scheint als würde die Zeit stillstehen und ihr Körper gleich komplett versagen, so ein Glück und solch eine Freude hatte sie noch nie zuvor erlebt. Jemand bewundert ihre Werke anstatt sie als durchgeknallt zu bezeichnen? Hat sich das Warten nun endlich gelohnt und die Einsamkeit hat ein Ende? Sie kann ihre Freude nicht mehr verstecken. „Ich heiße übrigens Danielle...“ Ein kurzes Lächeln entfleucht ihr und Josephine wundert sich, dass ihr Danielles Augen nicht bereits vorhin aufgefallen sind und sie denkt sich, dass sie noch nie zuvor so sanfte Augen bei einem Menschen gesehen hat. März - Ostara I Es ist nun bald zwei Monate her, dass Josephine eingezogen ist. Mittlerweile ist zwischen ihr und Danielle eine richtige Freundschaft aufgeblüht. Auch wenn Josephine nicht die gleichen Interessen hat, so genießt sie es mit ihr gemeinsam über allerlei Dinge zu unterhalten. Besonders gefällt ihr, wenn Danielle davon erzählt, wie sie an die einzelnen Stücke ihrer Sammlung gekommen ist. Die Geschichten, wie sie Nächte im Wald verbracht hat um eine „richtiges“ Glückskleeblatt zu finden oder von ihrem aufwändigen Zollmarathon um an den Schrumpfkopf aus Übersee zu gelangen. Stundenlang kann sie ihr zuhören. Und dann kommt auch noch der charismatische neue Professor hinzu. Gut aussehend, wortgewandt und sehr um seine Studenten bemüht. Dem Anschein nach explizit um sie, was ihr sehr gefällt. In einem gewissen Maße fand sie, dass die beiden, der Professor und Danielle, abgesehen vom Namen, sogar vom Wesen her sehr ähnlich sind. Der Frühlingsanfang steht bevor. Es beginnt die Zeit, in der sich neues Leben aus der Kälte empor kämpft und zart anmutend, aber dennoch gewaltsam, seinen Weg durch die noch teilweise gefrorenen Böden sucht. Für Danielle ist es ein Anlass, die neue Freundschaft zu Josephine angemessen zu feiern. Was symbolisiert mehr ein neu beginnendes Leben, als der Anfang selbst? Sie hat Josephine von dem Ostara-Fest erzählt, welches bei Schamanen und anderen Heiden oft dazu genutzt wurde seinen Wünschen, Träumen und Zielen für die Zukunft Ausdruck zu verleihen. Seit einer Woche ist sie nun dabei ein Feuerrad für dieses Ritual anzufertigen und da Josephine immer wieder bei Professor Jaricks ist, stellt sie es allein fertig. Langsam kommt Eifersucht in ihr auf. Wie ein verdorbener Trieb, welcher sich immer tiefer und immer breiter werdend durch ihr Herz zieht und bis in ihren Kopf vordringen will. Jetzt, wo doch alles endlich läuft wie sie es sich erhofft hat, beginnt ausgerechnet einer der Dozenten ihre einzige Freundin zu verführen. Sie kann es nicht hinnehmen. Sie will es nicht hinnehmen. Und sie wird es auch nicht. An Ostara wird es sich ändern. Das Feuerrad wird es ändern. Und dann gehört sie wieder ihr ganz allein. Ostara II Josephine und Danielle sind auf dem Weg zum Wald. Dort gibt es einen kleinen Bach, welcher ideal für die Zeremonie ist. Und dort sind nur in den seltensten Fällen andere Menschen. Das weiß Danielle, da sie bereits Tage und Nächte in diesem Wald verbracht hatte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine so gute Idee ist, Feuer mitten im Wald?“ „Zerbrech´ dir mal nicht deinen Kopf, wir gehen zum Bach. So ein Bach ist bekanntlich mit Wasser gefüllt. Sollte wirklich ein Brand entstehen, können wir ihn löschen.“ Leicht beschämt wendet sich Josephine ab. Warum hat sie nicht daran gedacht? Irgendwas scheint heute nicht zu stimmen. Selbst der Professor war nicht da. In Gedanken versunken bemerkt sie nicht, dass sie bereits angekommen sind. Mittlerweile beginnt es zu dämmern. Danielle zückt eine Flasche hervor. „Den habe ich speziell für heute Abend gemacht. Ich möchte, dass wir bevor wir unsere Zukunft einem Feuerrad überlassen, zumindest etwas getrunken haben. So haben wir wenigstens eine Ausrede wenn es doch nicht klappen sollte.“ Josephine kann ihr einfach keinen Gefallen abschlagen. Ein Blick von Danielle genügt um sie zu überzeugen. Der Schnaps brannte und zog einen Kühl wirkenden Hauch mit sich. Nach mehreren hastigen Schlucken wird Josephine mulmig, nein, geradezu schwindelig. Sie hat den Eindruck dass die Bäume tanzen. Sie wiegen sich hin und her im Klang einer Melodie. Oder sagt jemand etwas? Es klingt rhythmisch, aber es ist kein Lied… Es ist ein Kichern. Es ist wie Danielle bereits sagte, eine Spezialmischung: Absinth um die Sinne zu benebeln, Anis um den Geschmack zu übertünchen und Kirsche um die restlichen Zutaten zu verschleiern… Immermein Josephine liegt wie betäubt am Boden und versteht nicht was um sie herum geschieht… Wo war sie nochmal? Zuhause? Nein…Sie versucht sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, es schmerzt sie beinahe und es kommt eine ungeahnte Übelkeit in ihr auf. Sie wollte jemanden treffen. Glaubt sie jedenfalls. Ein leises Knacken und Knistern ist zu vernehmen und der Geruch von Verbranntem steigt ihr in die Nase. Es riecht nach Holz, aber nicht nur. Irgendetwas anderes liegt mit in der Luft... Etwas Bekanntes, aber nicht Angenehmes… Josephine versucht sich zu winden und zu sehen was passiert. Alles wirkt verschwommen und wie im Nebel. Es dauert bis sie realisiert, dass dieser beinahe Übelkeit erregende Geruch ihr eigener Körper ist. Aber sie spürt keinen Schmerz. Eine wohlige Wärme beginnt ihren Körper zu umschlingen und ihr Körper beginnt immer leichter zu werden. Dann setzte jedoch eine unendlich schmerzhafte Kälte ein. Ihre Sinne kehren langsam wieder zurück und erste schemenhafte Umrisse sind zu erkennen. Sie liegt im Bachbett, über ihr sind diese vertrauenswürdigen brauen Augen. Es ist ein leichtes Schluchzen zu hören. Wellenartig steigt es an und wieder ab, es wirkt regelrecht hysterisch. Danielle hält Josephine im Arm und wartet dass sie wieder zu sich kommt. Sie sollte sich nicht verletzen. So war das alles nicht geplant. Danielle kann ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten. Nie hätte sie sich vorgestellt dass es noch besser laufen könnte. Nun ist Josephine nicht nur mental auf sie fixiert, sondern auch noch körperlich während ihrer folgenden Genesung auf sie angewiesen. Weitere Freudentränen rinnen ihre Wangen herunter und sie schließt Josephine fest in die Arme. „Alles wird wieder gut, nein besser. Das verspreche ich dir.“, flüstert sie leise in ihr Ohr. Dankbar erwidert sie Danielles Lächeln und beginnt wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Während Josephine am Ufer liegt beseitigt Danielle alle Spuren des Feuers und vergräbt das Feuerrad. Ihre Mixtur wird eins mit dem Bach und wird mit einer sanften Strömung fortgespült. Anschließend schleppt sie Josephine im zarten Mantel der Nacht und unter den verurteilenden Augen der Nachtgeschöpfe zurück zu ihrer Wohnung. Es war nicht schwer unbemerkt zu bleiben. Viele sind wegen der Feiertage bei der Verwandtschaft, andere betrinken sich. Selbst wenn jemand die beiden entdeckt hätte, zwei Mädchen im Dunkeln, Arm in Arm - ein mehr als seltener Anblick während irgendwelcher Festtage. Sie wird Josephine bei sich behalten so lange es geht. Noch nie war alles so perfekt. __NEUER_ABSCHNITTSLINK__ Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang